Are We Meant To Love?
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Corbin,Tays and Chad’s son and Lucy, Gabi’s and Troy’s daughter have always felt that spark there. Best friends since they were small! Corbin is on a mission to win Lucy’s heart but when he hurts her will he ever manage to win it over? LUCORBIN,Trella etc
1. Friends Or More?

**Hey guys! It's me AGAIN! You all wanted a sequel so you're going to get it. I'm glad you all loved 'In Need Of A Saviour' lol don't worry, no deaths in this one.**

**This is called '**_**Are We Meant To Love**_**?'**

**Summary: Corbin, Tays and Chad's son and Lucy, Gabi's and Troy's daughter have always felt that spark there. Best friends since they were babies! Corbin is on a mission to win Lucy's heart…but when he hurts her…will he ever manage to win it over?**

**Chapter 1 – Friends Or More?**

"CORBIN! I WILL NOT CALL YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Taylor Danforth screamed to her sixteen year old son who was busy looking for his basketball in his bedroom.

"I'll be down soon Mom. Wait there!" Corbin complained angrily.

At that precise moment, the young and beautiful Lucy Michelle Bolton walked into the Danforth's house and found Auntie Taylor screaming to her son by the stairs.

Taylor giggled and held up a finger, "Watch this, it's a new trick." She said to Lucy.

She readied herself before yelling, "Fine! I'm sure some other boy can take Lucy to school. I'll phone her and tell her you're going to be late."

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

With that Corbin came bounding down the stairs, his dark brown afro bouncing all over the place. He caught sight of his best friend in front of him and froze.

"Damn it Mom!" He snarled at her and Taylor made to smack him across the head, he ducked reasonably quick under her swift movements.

"We're leaving." He called and he and Lucy left, their bags slung over their shoulder and laughter ringing from their mouths.

Taylor shook her head smiled, "When are they ever going to learn?" She asked herself before she continued through her days work.

"SO…you're coming over to watch a movie tonight, right?" Corbin asked hopefully.

"Maybe, what are we watching?" Lucy asked, Corbin very much looked like his father, Chad with his wild hair and his dashing smile. But he had his mother's eyes and nose and her very gentle nature, though sometimes Chad's obnoxiousness shone through. He was very handsome and muscular.

"I don't mind, I've got the new Harry Potter film! We could watch that!" He said brightly, he was so eager to please Lucy and she loved Harry Potter.

"Sure! Hey, my arms are hurting; will you carry my books please?" Lucy asked gently.

"No way, you made me do that last week." Corbin said shaking his head.

"Please Corbie, 'Lucy asked batting her eyelashes, "Please."

At the sound of his nickname, which only Lucy called him, Corbin fell apart and melted. You see, Corbin was madly, passionately and desperately in love with Lucy Bolton. His best friend. He'd always wanted to date her but there was a little problem called the 'Status Quo' everyone in school knew Corbin and Lucy were friends so they hardly spoke in school unless it was important. Everyone put up with it because Corbin was a jock and no – one would question him. The other jocks had threatened him with his reputation, saying if ever decided to date Lucy then he could kiss goodbye to his popularity. That's where Chad and Corbin _were_ very alike.

"Okay, hand them over!" Corbin chuckled and he was passed four books and he took them in his hands and smiled down on his best friend.

He couldn't believe how wonderfully beautiful Lucy was. She had her mother's soft curled hair but it had lightened as she had gotten older and was a mix between her mother and father's colour. A light brown. **(this can actually happen, my sisters hair was ginger when she was a baby and then it went blonde, same with me, I had blonde hair when I was a baby and it went brown. Mad huh?) **She had her father's eyes, rich ultramarine gems and bold and defiant. She had her mother's elegant dainty nose, so perfect and round. Her body was sleek and desirable. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone knew she was a nerd, she would've been considered a popular!

Just looking at her brought him back to the day they almost kissed…

………**Flashback………**

_They had been thirteen at the time and Corbin had never kissed a girl! He was always curious and wanted, like the other boys, to have experience with things like that. They were sitting in the park and he watched, riveted as Lucy got absorbed in her book. Their parents were off somewhere with their other auntie's and uncles having a picnic. They had managed to sneak off, abandoning their siblings with their parents. They had even managed to avoid their older, protective cousin, Damien's stare._

"_Do you know what kissing's like?" He mused._

_Lucy's head snapped up from her book and she looked at her best friend with confusion._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_Have you ever…kissed anyone before?" He asked._

_She shook her head and blushed. _

"_Oh…me either." Corbin replied._

_They sat in an uncomfortable silence and Corbin sat closer to her, it was darker under the trees. They wouldn't be seen and they were alone…_

"_Do…do you want to try?" He suddenly asked._

"_Kissing? Uh…Corbie…we can't kiss…we're best friends." Lucy protested incredulously._

_Corbin was determined that his first kiss should be with Lucy, he was besotted with her. He didn't want his first kiss to be with anyone else, he had dreamt of kissing Lucy!_

"_Well that's exactly why we should! We should practice on each other so then…so then when we're with someone really special, 'He regretted even saying that, but he knew Lucy didn't feel what he felt for her, he didn't want her to feel awkward around him, "we'll know what to do and then we won't feel stupid."_

_He saw Lucy blush a little and he smiled softly, "Do you think we should?" She whispered._

"_Well it can't hurt to try can it?" He asked brightly._

_Lucy shook her head and then said timidly as she placed her book beside her on the grass, "But Corbie, I don't know how." She said softly._

_Corbin felt himself blush, "Well we've seen it on TV right? And YUK! We've seen our parents do it. We should just…do what we saw."_

"_All of it?" Lucy gasped, thinking about a lot more than just kissing, she wasn't ready for anything more! She had accidentally once, walked in on her parents doing something that youngsters weren't supposed to see. She had sneaked away before her parents had even noticed her and she had never mentioned it to anyone except Corbin._

"_NO! Just the kissing part!" Corbin said quickly, he felt a blush creep over his dark skin._

"_O…okay." Lucy said._

_Corbin felt his stomach flutter excitedly._

"_Right, so I tilt my head to the left and you the right!" He told her._

"_My right?" Lucy asked._

"_Yeah and then you put your hands in my hair and I put mine around your neck…maybe we should do that now?" He said and Lucy lifted her trembling hands into his wild hair and he put his hands around her neck._

"_And…then we just…put our tongues in each others mouths too." He said trying to hide his eagerness._

"_I can't do that! You have spit!" Lucy said pulling away looking disgusted._

"_Yeah but that's what they do. It's not dirty." Corbin explained._

"_I…I guess." Lucy stammered and she put her hands back into Corbin's hair and he placed his hands back around her neck. They both tilted their heads and their lips were coming closer and closer to one another. _

_BUMP! Their noses collided together and they both pulled away holding them._

"_Ouch! That hurt." Corbin said._

"_You're telling me, 'Lucy laughed, "Is that supposed to happen?"_

"_No! Their just supposed to touch." He said._

"_Okay, well we'd better try again then. Try not to hit my nose again." She said running a hand nervously through her brown locks._

"_Sorry." Corbin said and they resumed their positions and once again their lips were almost touching again._

_Their lips were almost touching when suddenly, "CORBIN! LUCY!" They turned their heads and found Damien looking at them. _

"_What are you two doing?" He asked frowning._

_They yanked themselves from each other and blushed, "Nothing." Lucy muttered._

"_Well come on, Mom say's you're going to be in trouble if you keep wandering. And Auntie Gabi isn't impressed with you Lucy. Come on." He said and he walked off leaving Corbin and Lucy blushing at each other._

"_Should we –" Lucy began._

"_No, we'd better get going, sounds like my Mom and yours is going to have a fit if we're away any longer." Corbin said._

_Lucy started to walk off and was just out of the trees. Corbin watched her go before he picked up her book and darted after her. They turned to look at each other and Lucy had smiled and said softly, "I don't think we should try and kiss again! Maybe it is better if we just save it for that special person. They'll understand if they like us enough, right?" _

_Corbin nodded dejectedly and they walked off together…slowly following Damien, three days later…Corbin kissed Sarah Rodgers and he hated it because it wasn't Lucy…_

………**End Of Flashback………**

"Are you alright Corbie, you're quiet?" Lucy asked bringing Corbin out of his reverie.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm cool. Come on, we're going to be late if we keep dawdling." He laughed and they walked faster glancing at each other occasionally.

LUCY was on her way to see Corbin. It was nearing the end of the school day and she was so happy. She knew she shouldn't go and see him but she wanted to tell him the good news. She had won the lead in the school Musical. Corbin had told her that no matter what or where they were, he wanted her to tell him if she got the lead and she was just so pleased.

She really wished that when she told him, he'd give her one of his famous Corbie cuddles. She loved them! You see, Lucy had been in love with Corbin for so long she could hardly recall when she had realised it. She always loved the stories her mother used to tell her, like when they were little, old enough to crawl, Gabriella and Taylor had found them sitting under the bed babbling to one another. Apparently, they were inseparable even as babies. Corbin always tried to be there for her, especially when she was upset. She knew she had a twin once but he had never made it into the world. Her mother's cruel ex was violent and caused a lot of trouble in the family. Even though Richard Sullivan was dead, he still haunted Lucy's dreams. Corbin often held her tight, clinging to her as she sobbed into his chest. He was her protector!

She dodged her 'cousin' sort of, Auntie Sharpay's and Uncle Zeke's daughter, Mindy and called down to her, "Sorry can't talk! I'll see you at the family barbeque next week."

And Mindy laughed and waved to her.

Lucy had lots of Auntie's and Uncles and cousins though she didn't know why. They weren't really related; she had Uncle Zeke and Auntie Sharpay and their children, Damien and Mindy. She had Uncle Jason and Auntie Kelsi and their child, a daughter, Amber, and Uncle Chad and Auntie Taylor and their children, Corbin, Mathew and Kia. She also had a great Uncle Ryan and Auntie Mina and they had a son, Raymond. The only one Lucy refused to call her cousin was Corbin, because she was so desperately in love with him and she didn't want to be in love with her cousin. He wasn't after all, they weren't even blood related, to any of them actually. They were just all good friends. Lucy's thoughts turned to her brother and sister. Leo and Hannah! They were sweethearts though their sometimes annoyed her to no end…

She came to the basketball courts where Corbin and his pig headed friends were hanging out and she froze when she heard their conversation…

"LOOK! I like her, she's a good friend, can't you guys just put up with her?" Corbin asked as he made another basket again.

"She's a freak! She likes maths! Who likes maths and what's up with that Musical thing she's trying out for? She can't even sing!" A boy named Alex queried.

Corbin didn't reply, Alex was an idiot. Lucy had the most heavenly voice, so strong and sweet. If she got the part in the Musical, she deserved it!

"Why do you even hang out with her anyway? Is her Daddy paying you to?" Alex said in a baby voice.

Everyone knew that The Bolton's were the wealthiest family in Albuquerque. Neither Lucy or her family made a big deal about it, Lucy hated all the wealth though she did enjoy the family holidays and so did Corbin. He loved walking on the beach with Lucy and playing volleyball with Lucy and splashing…wait he was getting caught up!

Suddenly every eye was on Corbin and he felt the pressure build up! He'd have to lie!

"Look, she's just some stupid girl. My family knows her family and that's it. I just hang out with her when I'm bored. She means nothing and gosh you're right, have you heard her singing, its terrible. I fake enjoyment every time she's singing." He said, he felt terrible, he was so glad Lucy wasn't listening to this.

"Dude, why don't you just tell her to get lost?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah, she helps me with my homework. She even finishes bits off for me when I can't get it. Do you think I'm going to stop that? Thanks to that, I'm getting 'A's' and 'B's' for that! Would you stop using her?" Corbin lied.

"Um…Corbin, you'd better turn around!" One of them said softly and Corbin turned and saw the most down heartening image he had ever come across. An image that broke his heart.

There Lucy stood, tears running down her cheeks, her face red with embarrassment and a script in her hands with the words _'The King And I'_ And then Corbin realised why she was there. She had won the lead in the Musical.

"Oh Luc, Luc I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" He said softly.

"It's alright…I…I understand, 'Lucy sobbed, ignoring his tender words, he always called her 'Luc' when he was sorry or when he was trying to be endearing, "I'll stay out of your way."

"No! I don't want you to." Corbin said walking forward as the guys laughed at their situation.

"I guess you're not interested if I tell you I won the lead in the Musical." Lucy sobbed and she dashed away dropping her script on the floor and not bothering to come and pick it back up.

Corbin picked up the script and swore under his breath. He chased after her but Lucy was gone and he felt his heart sink in his chest.

He flipped through the pages of her script, "She's Anna! She got the lead!" He snarled and he walked back to the guys feeling downhearted and sick…what had he done?

HE knocked the door frantically and he could hear soft sobs of protest outside the Bolton's. A moment later Gabriella answered the door and he saw a slumped version of Lucy walking slowly up the stairs.

"Auntie Gabi! I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. Can't I just apologise to her?" He asked hopefully.

Gabriella smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Corbin. Lucy's upset. I think you'd just better leave it."

"But… LUCY! LUCY! I'm sorry Luc! He called as he heard Lucy's door close behind her.

"Corbin come back when she's feeling better sweetie. I guarantee you she'll listen. She's too soft with you." Gabriella said smiling gently.

"I am sorry Auntie Gabi! I really am." Corbin said truthfully.

"I know you are sweetheart. She'll come around I promise. Now, I think you'd better go home. I actually don't want your Uncle to hear about this." Gabriella said looking around nervously.

"How come?" Corbin asked.

"You know he's very protective over the kids, especially Lucy. He won't be too impressed if he finds out she's upset." Gabriella explained.

"Oh! Well…tell Lucy I'll see her soon." Corbin said.

"Okay, see you at the barbeque next week." Gabriella said waving smiling.

Corbin waved and walked home feeling sulky and low. He turned back once to see Lucy's little sister Hannah waving to him through the window. He'd hurt the girl he loved and he no longer wanted to do that! He had to make things better! He just had to!

**There you go, I thought that went great, I think this is only going to be a three shot though I'm not sure yet. Do you think Corbin and Lucy are cute? And they totally love each other. I was quite pleased with the flashback; tell me what you thought of it. xoxMusicalxox/ Si xx**


	2. A Comfort And The Unforgiving

**I'm glad so many of you liked my first chapter of '**_**Are We Meant To Love?**_**' come on, you have to admit, the flashback was pretty cute lol**

**Also, now that '**_**In Need Of A Savior**_**' is finished I'll have more time to concentrate on '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' and '**_**Are We Meant To Love?**_**' the fish story is really hard to write lol, I'm having serious problems with the chapter I'm writing!**

**Actually, I think I'll add more chapters to this story! I don't think its going to be a three shot, I think it'll be a lot more but its not going to be too many chapters At least six to seven, how does that sound and then I've got a whole new story coming through, lol, I don't stop:D**

**I don't own High School Musical…maybe we could all gang up together and take over Disney channel…nah only joking! lol**

**Chapter 2 – A Comfort And The Unforgiving**

CORBIN found his father trying to fix the swing set in the garden. His seven year old sister Kia was sitting on the floor watching with an amused expression on her face as Chad tried his hardest to hammer a nail into the wooden apparatus.

He looked back up the garden where his mother and his younger brother Mathew were sitting not really interested Chad who was making a complete fool of himself.

"Uh…Dad can I ask you something?" Corbin queried.

"Can't it wait for a minute…I'm nearly…AH!" Chad had caught his thumb on the hammer and was now hopping around the garden screaming loudly.

Kia and Mathew burst into laugher whilst their mother sent them a reproachful frown before going to her husband to inspect his thumb.

"It can't wait Dad! It's important!" He said firmly.

Chad looked to Taylor and saw the look of sorrow in her eyes, he nodded.

"Okay, let's talk." He said.

"Not here Dad, it's kind of embarrassing, can we talk somewhere else?" Corbin asked feeling his dark cheeks going red.

Taylor seemed to understand a whole lot better than Chad for she clapped her hands and the children looked at her, "Come on, Kia, Mathew, its time to go in. You still haven't finished your homework."

She ushered them inside before kissing her husband tenderly on the lips and ruffling her son's hair.

"Don't be long, I'm making dinner soon." She ordered and she walked in smiling to herself.

Chad sat on the wall and patted it for his son to come and sit beside him. Corbin smiled lethargically and sighed.

"What's bothering you buddy?" He asked his son.

"Dad…have you ever had troubles with girls and…well…it was your fault?" Corbin queried anxiously.

Corbin sniggered, "It's never happened to me." He laughed smugly.

"CHAD STOP LYING TO HIM!" Taylor screamed from inside the house.

"It's creepy when she does that." Chad said quivering a little and Corbin laughed; his father and mother were besotted with each other.

"Fine! It's happened to me, why?" Chad asked.

"Well…I really like this girl and I mean _really_ like her and I might possibly love her, 'Corbin rambled, "But I hurt her Dad and now she hates me and I –"

"Whoa slow down Whirlwind, what do you mean hurt her? You mean 'hit hurt' or –"

"No nothing like that! I mean, I said some hurtful things because the guys were really having a go at me and they were about her. She heard Dad and now she thinks I'm some obnoxious pig." Corbin said sulking.

"Lucy doesn't think that!" Chad laughed.

"How did you kn…it's not Lucy." Corbin replied quickly shaking his head.

Chad laughed, "Look son, you've just got to make her see now that you didn't mean it. If you care about Lucy then you should stand up those who want to put her down. You won't regret it." Chad said softly.

Corbin stood beaming, "Okay! I guess I'll just do that! I'd better go in; I've got to help Kia with her homework." Corbin groaned.

"I'll see you later!" Chad said to his son and he watched Corbin run into the house and he was immediately reminded of himself.

LUCY shot up out of her dreams and gasped loudly. Her chest heaved loudly and her breath was caught in her throat. She had a terrible nightmare; Richard had come for her from the dead and was chasing her through her house. Everywhere she looked her family were dead!

Richard never looked human in Lucy's nightmares. He was always this monster or this decomposed demon. She had never seen him really; she couldn't remember him from her time as a baby so she always saw him from her imagination.

She stood up out of bed and slipped her dressing gown around her. She picked up Mr Snugglesnort, her dragon bear and carried him down the stairs with her.

She made sure no – one was around before she opened the front door and peered out into the darkness. Corbin's house was only a few houses down; she would only run a few houses! She closed the door gently behind her and tip toed across the garden path. Her father had ears like a hawk, he heard everything. She closed the gate and then dashed down the road, whimpering. The darkness clawed at her and she wanted to be safe inside the Danforth's.

She made her way in front of the window that was Corbin's and started to through stones at it. She waited patiently and listened closely for all the sounds that were around her…

CORBIN had woke to a clinking at the window and he threw himself out of bed quickly remembering that only one person ever did that. He made his way swiftly and quietly downstairs and slowly unlocked the door. He smiled softly, there she stood, dressed in yellow baby duck pyjamas and clutching her favourite stuffed dragon, Mr Snugglesnort!

He let her in and she walked upstairs shivering and looking nervous. When he looked the door he followed her wearily.

When Corbin got in his bedroom Lucy was standing by the window looking out at Albuquerque. He closed his door behind him and stood beside her.

"Hey!" He whispered softly.

"Hey." She replied gently.

She turned to look at him, her glimmering blue eyes filled with tears and her shoulders jerking silently in sorrow and he wrapped his arms around her and let her bury her head into his shoulder.

"I just want to be held." Lucy whimpered.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Corbin asked her stroking her tantalizing brown curls.

"I just…I…I had a nightmare." Lucy cried.

They were standing in the darkness together, they were cold and the atmosphere of Corbin's terrible actions the day before had filled them up with awkwardness.

"Was it Richard again?" Corbin asked her sweetly.

Lucy nodded and Corbin shivered when she brushed her fingers against his bare chest. Corbin couldn't believe how close she was and it made it hard to concentrate on what he was saying _and_ what she was saying.

"Come on, a good sleep will do you good." He told her.

"I can't, I have to go home." Lucy said shaking her head vigorously.

"No! Please don't! I want you to stay." Corbin pleaded and before Lucy could even protest he was leading her to his bed.

He pulled open the blankets and after a look of reluctance from Lucy, she got in. Corbin got in beside her and Lucy rolled over to him sniffing and whimpering.

He stroked her arm gently as she buried her into Mr Snugglesnorts wings. Corbin kissed her forehead softly and he felt one of Lucy's hands gently caressing his hair.

"Luc…I want to apologise…I really am –"

"I don't want an apology Corbin! I don't want you to apologise." Lucy replied a little too coldly.

"Huh?"

"You did what you had to do. You've got your boys and you obviously don't need me around to make anything in your life seem fun or good or happy!" Lucy said dejectedly.

"That's not true! That's not true at all, I need you so much." Corbin pleaded.

Lucy yanked herself out of his arms and turned over against the wall. She felt safe away from him despite the warmth and arousal she felt when she was lying against his bare dark chest.

She felt Corbin kiss her shoulder gently, it was a chaste kiss and very endearing and she felt him slide a hand around her waist and she did not shrug him off.

"Goodnight Lucy." He whispered to her and she shivered feeling his warm breath against her ear.

"Goodnight Corbie!" She replied.

Corbin sighed, she wasn't ready to forgive him yet, she was the unforgiving but he would damn well make sure he made it up to her, one way or another!

**There you go! Another chapter, it wasn't very good I think. I believed that to be a rather pathetic chapter. Like I said, I'm thinking about a new story, lol, fan fictions got me so hooked. When I get a proper story line, I'll tell you! How many of you want a new story, totally Troyella! **

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si**


	3. Just Friends!

**Okay guys, you wanted another chapter so you're getting it and don't argue with me lol. Also, this will be my last day of freedom lol, school tomorrow so I will try and update as regularly as I can but you know I've got my GCSE's and coursework and singing lessons and lots of reading and work lol and since I'm a nerd I WILL DO IT! Lol**

**But I promise you guys, I will try and keep the updates as regular as I can! You can't count on me!**

**Furthermore, if you're looking for an awesome fan fiction then check out ****zanessa4evachloe fan fiction, the stories are amazing!**

**Chapter 3 – Just Friends!**

TROY shifted out of his pleasant sleep and kissed Gabriella tenderly on the head as she slept beside him. She was so peaceful in dreams and all the more beautiful! He got out of bed and slipped his pyjama shirt over his head. He looked at the clock to find it was 8.00am. He could've had an extra hour in bed but he decided against it, he could go for a nice long run and then come back to do some paper work on '_Bolton's Resort_'

He walked into Leo's room and found him sleeping peacefully in his bed; Bear was lying at his feet, her soft eyes looking up at her master wonderingly.

"Watch him Bear." He told the Saint Bernard and she yipped gently before he closed the door leaving them alone.

He made his way to Hannah's room and was shocked to find her awake and sitting up in bed with a book in her hand. He smiled and came and sat beside her.

Hannah was the only one out of the children who had Gabriella's rich dark locks for Leo's hair was sandy like Troy's and Lucy's were a rich mixture of both parents hair. It was kind of in the middle.

"What are you doing up so early Kestrel?" He always called her Kestrel since she was little and Hannah loved it.

Hannah was a very intelligent eight year old. She was sweet and angelic and loved books just like Gabriella.

"I just couldn't sleep, 'Hannah replied shrugging her shoulders, "Daddy, where's Mama?"

"Sleeping baby, now do you want some breakfast while I'm downstairs?" Troy asked kissing her forehead.

Hannah shook her head, "No thank you." 

"Okay, well I'm just going to check on Lucy and then I'm going out for a run." Troy said and he was about to leave when Hannah stopped him.

"Daddy…um…Lucy's not there." She said nervously.

Troy turned on the spot.

"What?" He demanded worry passed through his body, where was his little girl?

Hannah looked a little uptight with her father's sudden mood change.

"I…I went to see…her this morning…but…but she wasn't there." She stammered.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me? Do you know where she went?" Troy demanded.

Troy dashed into his bedroom and woke his wife frenziedly, "Gabriella! Gabriella, wake up."

Gabriella woke tiredly and yawned, "What?" She mumbled.

"Lucy's gone!" He replied desperately.

Gabriella giggled a little.

"She's probably with Corbin, just calm down." Gabriella said softly.

"_What_? You want me to calm down! I love Corbin as much as the next member of this family but she's with a sixteen year old boy!" Troy said going completely out of it.

"She's a sixteen year old girl Troy and he's her best friend." Gabriella protested.

"And? Exactly, HE'S SIXTEEN! HIS BRAINS ARE IN HIS BALLS! THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW SHE'LL BE PREGNANT AND THEY'LL HAVE TO GET MARRIED OR THEY'LL BE ELOPING!" Troy screamed going out of hand and a moment later Gabriella's lips crashed down on his and he was silenced and they wrestled each other for a moment trying their hardest to dominate the other.

When they pulled apart Troy and Gabriella were gasping for breath. Gabriella touched his cheek softly and smiled, "Feeling better?"

Troy nodded and she put her arms around her husband as he gasped both angrily and breathlessly.

"I can't sit here like this, she's coming home now!" Troy said angrily and he stood and yanked himself away from Gabriella before storming downstairs.

"Troy, don't embarrass her, she's probably not doing anything questionable. Their still young." Gabriella said, both parents were now dashing down the streets in their pyjamas.

Leo came out of his bedroom and stood with Hannah who was sticking her head out her bedroom window watching her parents run down the streets towards the Danforth's.

"What's happening?" Leo yawned.

"Dad's lost it and Mama's trying to fix it." Hannah said.

"Oh, so the usual then." Leo laughed.

WHEN Lucy woke she was nestled up beside Corbin who was snoring gently beside her. She sat up and smiled at him, she stroked his hair softly and he woke and smiled when he saw Lucy looking down on him.

"Good morning." Lucy whispered smiling.

"Morning, um…do you want to get some breakfast down at…Brownies?" Corbin asked nervously.

"I can't. I have to get home." Lucy said shaking her head.

She tried to get up but Corbin grabbed her hand and she went tumbling down on top of him. She gasped, she was straddling him and their faces were inches apart, she could feel his heart beating manically against hers, it felt heavenly.

"Please, come have breakfast." Corbin pleaded; his hand was under the back of her shirt and was gently caressing her back softly.

"I can't, I need to get home. I've got homework to do." Lucy said and she pretended to just be stroking his chest with her index finger, it sent a thrill of frustration and desire coursing through her heated body.

"It's a Sunday Lucy, you've finished your homework, you're like that!" Corbin laughed softly.

Lucy's face became serious, "Yeah, because of my nerdiness you know. That's how you always get 'B's' and 'A's' right?"

Corbin winced, that had hurt and he was pretty sure it had hurt her just saying it. He lifted his head a little and touched his nose against hers and he heard her breath quicken worriedly. He rubbed her nose softly against and suddenly the door flew open and Lucy looked up with devastation, her father and mother was standing their both breathless.

"LUCY REMOVE YOURSELF FROM CORBINS…BODY IMMEDIATELY!" Troy bellowed and Lucy sharply and promptly shifted from Corbin's torso and stood timidly in the middle of the room holding Mr Snugglesnort in her hands.

"Lucy, come here." Gabriella demanded and Lucy moved into her mother's arms.

There was seriousness imbedded in the room. Corbin sat up in bed and looked at his Auntie and Uncle with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Auntie Gabi! Uncle Troy, how you doing?" He laughed but when no – one followed suit he cut himself off.

"Corbin, now I like you, you know that but I'm glad we didn't just walk in here to find you two doing inappropriate things!" Troy said glaring at him.

"Daddy we weren't going –"

"Quiet Lucy! You're sixteen and as much as I like Corbin I don't want to wake up to find you pregnant." Troy said firmly and Lucy hushed up and buried her head into her mother's breast.

"Look Uncle Troy, nothing happened. Lucy just had a nightmare and came over here." Corbin said truthfully.

"Well it didn't practically look like nothing was happening just now, 'Taylor was standing by the door wearing the same expression as Troy's, "Lucy was straddling you Corbin."

Lucy looked at Corbin and saw that his cheeks were a deep shade of red and she could feel hers colouring his identically.

"Daddy, Mama, Auntie Tay, we're just friends!" Lucy said softly.

_Just friends, just friends, just friends! JUST FRIENDS! _

Those two terrible words rang through Corbin's entire body breaking everything that made him live. He felt dead to the world, just friends!

"Come on, you're going home! Taylor, we're sorry for this, it'll never happen again, I assure you." Troy said softening for a moment.

"That's alright. Come over anytime guys." Taylor said smiling.

Corbin watched her walk away his heart low and empty. He lay back when he heard the door close behind him. Those words echoed through his head, JUST FRIENDS!

**Right, that's it for now! Like I said before, I'm adding it more chapters so check them out when their updated. **

**The next chapter '**_**Asking Her Out' **_**will be with you soon, thank!**

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xx**

**Also, the next chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' is up for those who are reading it! **


	4. Asking Her Out

**Hey! Back again lol, I don't know what it is with fan fiction lol but I love it so much and I love coming on here to reviews! It's just great!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter! Lol, I was so excited about going back to school and what crap it turned out to be. The best part was taking my books back to the library and getting new ones lol! Ooh, I just sounded nerdy right? Well, I am lol, I am a nerd hehe, seriously, we're only supposed to take out three books from my school library but because the librarian loves me so much she lets me take out as many as I want! HEE! I took out eleven for the holidays…and finished them the first week! Yeah told ya, I'm a nerd:D**

**Chapter 4 – Asking Her Out**

"WAKE up! Wake up Ladybird, its time for school." Troy whispered to Lucy gently.

Lucy made it her personal business to ignore her father! She couldn't believe how he had embarrassed her that terrible Sunday morning.

"Oh Lucy, you're still not angry with me are you? 'Troy queried nervously, he hated it when Lucy was annoyed with him, she was his firstborn and he always hated to see her upset, "Ladybird, I did it because I love you not because I didn't trust you."

"If you had trusted me Dad you wouldn't have come barging into Corbin's room." She said firmly.

"Look Lucy, you know we all like Corbin, he's one of the family but…I just don't want to see you get hurt…Corbin's a jock sweetie and well…you're not exactly a cheerleader." Troy said, it pained him to say it.

"BUT I LOVE HIM DADDY!" Lucy screamed and she threw the blankets over her and started to sob into her pillow.

Troy sat there in shock, he'd always known the day would come when Lucy would finally confess her feelings for Corbin but he had realised it would come so quick. Lucy was still his baby, sure she had the body, mind and features of a woman and that meant she could experiment with boys but he'd always see her as his baby.

He went to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off and Troy stood and found Gabriella standing in the doorway, there was a look of sorrow on her face and he stood and walked over to her and closed the door from behind him.

"She's upset." Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah, she is. I don't want her to go to school today." Troy said shaking his head.

"She can't run away from Corbin forever." Gabriella replied.

"I know, she told me she loved him." Troy said and Gabriella gasped.

"Really?" Gabriella asked her hand over her mouth, Troy could see the smirk under her elegant hand and smiled.

"Yeah, 'He said sadly, "You know, I always thought I'd be the man in her life but it seems I'm not anymore. I'm losing my little girl to Corbin and I can't do anything about it."

"You won't lose her, 'Gabriella said kissing Troy tenderly on the lips, "She's still your little girl but she needs someone she can look to other than you. One day she's going to have her own partner, her own house, her own family and I'd rather it be with someone as sweet as Corbin than with someone like…another Richard."

"I think I need to have a talk with Corbin though. As soon as possible." Troy said and despite what she felt Gabriella agreed and the parents walked off downstairs with Bear following them lazily.

THE school day was finished yet again and Corbin was disappointed to find that Lucy had not turned up for school. She must've been really upset with him for she had not phoned him or tried to make contact with him. He felt sick.

He was walking along when he found his cousin Damien, who was now twenty one years old **(EEK, its true!)** sitting alone with his girlfriend Ashleigh on a park bench.

"Oh hey Corbin, why the long face buddy?" Damien asked spotting his dejected cousin walking alone.

"Hi guys, nothing I guess." Corbin said shrugging his shoulders.

"You've argued with Lucy haven't you?" Ashleigh asked smartly.

"NO! Well yeah!" He replied nodding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Damien questioned.

Corbin shook his head, "No, you guys want to be alone, I don't want to bother you or be a third wheel or something." He exclaimed.

"Come and tell us what wrong, 'Damien said patting the bench beside him, Corbin looked a little unsure for a moment, "Come on."

He sat down beside them and Ashleigh sighed, "So, what's up?" 

"Well…I really hurt Lucy, 'He ignored the couple smirking, "And I want to make it up to her. I want to ask her out but I'm so nervous to do it. I won't know what to say to her I mean she's been my best friend since we were babies."

"Look Corbin, all you need to do is get some proper advice and we're going to help you." Ashleigh said sweetly.

"Really?" Corbin asked brightly.

"Yeah we are! First we're going to get you some great tips on asking her out and then we'll do some romantic settings and…is she mad at you?" Damien queried.

"Yeah, totally." Corbin said nodding.

"We're going to have to go over the top with this plan." Ashleigh said seriously.

"Huh?" Corbin queried.

"We've got to work this out." Damien said. **(Has anyone heard that line from somewhere? lol)**

"Thanks guys!" Corbin said smiling; perhaps he would be able to win Lucy over, especially with experts like Ashleigh and Damien.

CORBIN had arrived at the Bolton's late that night. When Lucy saw him she had surprisingly stood and walked out of the room glaring at him. He looked a little puzzled and was about to follow her upstairs when he felt a tight hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Troy looking at him sternly.

"Oh no, come on Mr, I think we need a little chat." Troy said and he contrived Corbin to sitting beside him on the sofa.

Hannah and Kia, Corbin's little sister were sitting watching TV but when they saw Troy and Corbin sitting down seriously they directed their attentions to them instead. Troy didn't seem to notice for he would have certainly sent them out if he had noticed them there.

"No Chad, I see um that you and Lucy have gotten terribly close…perhaps since you were fourteen. You're relationship has developed to something perhaps more than friendship." Troy said seriously.

"Well actually Uncle Troy, as Lucy said, we're just friends." Corbin said reluctantly.

"Hey, be quiet Corbin! Please I'm asking you." Troy said sternly and Corbin nodded and allowed his Uncle to speak to him.

"Now, you know that Lucy's past has always been a little…awkward to comprehend and I know that you bring out the best in my girl. All I want to say to you Corbin is that Lucy has developed into a woman and has…um…certain body parts that to you are desirable, 'Corbin couldn't actually believe what he was hearing _or_ seeing, Uncle Troy was blushing and he sounded very uncomfortable, "And I understand that you want your relationship with Lucy to be more…um…active and possibly sexual."

"Uncle Troy…are you suggesting we use…precautions?" Corbin queried blushing for despite being in love with Lucy he didn't want to sleep with her yet. Uncle Troy was going mental!

"YES! Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" Troy sighed; he seemed relieved that Corbin had gotten what he was saying.

"Oh…sure, we'll take precautions!" Corbin said, he was eager to get away from the conversation.

"Wait one more thing Corbin, 'Troy said and Corbin turned and looked at his Uncle who had an angry look on his face, "Treat her with respect! I mean it Corbin, don't hurt her."

"I won't Uncle Troy, I promise. Does this mean you're giving me permission to be with Lucy?" He asked keenly.

Troy nodded but unwillingly and Corbin smiled and dashed upstairs. Now all he had to do was follow Damien and Ashleigh's advice and ask Lucy out. It was simple.

HE knocked on Lucy's door and went straight in without her permission. Lucy lay on her bed with her homework sprawled out in front of her. She didn't look up to acknowledge Corbin nor did she greet him in any way.

He sat on her computer chair and waited for Lucy to talk, she didn't!

"You're mad at me aren't you?" He asked nervously.

Lucy looked up from her homework and looked at her friend seriously, Corbin looked worried and for one of the first times in her life she felt dominant to him.

"Can you blame me for being mad at you? I mean things haven't gone exactly smooth for us lately have they?" She asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" Corbin frowned.

"Well I find you talking about me very cruelly to your friends saying how you're using me and then our parents think we're sleeping with each other and my father's angry with me and so your mother with you. What is the point of us hanging out Corbin?"

Corbin could not help but feel spite, anger and jealousy raging through his body and he was unaware that Lucy was experiencing the same.

She went into the bathroom leaving him for a moment; he pulled the blankets out on the floor and put them in front of her window. He assorted them properly and comfortably and put her homework away.

When Lucy returned she look at Corbin who was sitting on the floor with the blankets around him. She glared at him before sitting beside him.

"What's this? Didn't like our parents catching us in bed so you thought we'd try it on the floor?" She snarled.

Corbin shook his head, blushing. He studied Lucy's frigid stare and the iciness in her rich Ultramarine eyes. They were once his eyes; they had always belonged to him. The joy behind her stare, the way they danced when she laughed were always his. He smiled, now the only wonder that belonged to him in her eyes was the coldness.

"No, remember, we always did this when we were younger. We used to put the blankets and pillows on the floor by the window and then watch the stars. We used to try and see shooting stars. Remember!" He said enthusiastically.

Lucy smiled a little, "Oh yeah, I remember now. I used to love that." She said cheering a little.

They got under the covers and both lay on their stomachs. They both noticed how close they hugged together, their started to point out certain stars like _The Seven Sisters_, _Hercules_ and _Orians Belt_! Since they were little they had always done such things, they were proper adventures always ready to take on the world together.

Corbin looked across and Lucy and smiled to see her eyes wide with marvel and enchantment. She looked so beautiful.

"Oh look Corbie, there's Pegasus! That was _always_ my favourite." Lucy said beaming as she pointed to the great group of stars that were arranged into the flying stallion.

"Yeah you were always crazy about that horse. I remember I always used to tell you that one day I'd catch him and we'd fly away through the stars together." Corbin laughed.

It was still dark and the mood was set, Corbin looked across at Lucy who was smiling up at the stars. He reached across and touched her hand and she turned to him and her smile dropped.

"Lucy, 'He breathed, "I want to ask you something!"

Lucy smiled a little, "Okay." She said.

"Lucy I know I really made you angry about what I said and I'm really sorry, I really am but I want to ask you…um…would you like to go out…with…with me on Saturday night?" He asked nervously.

Lucy blushed, "Like a date?" She queried.

"Yeah but if you don't want to that's fine and I'll never mention it again, I understand and –"

He was cut off with her fingers on his lips, "Corbin, 'She said beaming slightly, "I may still be angry with you for what happened in the gym but I'd love to go with you as long as you make it up to me about that!"

"I will! I promise." Corbin said truly delighted.

He sat up a little and she slipped under his body taking him by surprise. He leaned back down so that his strong chest was touching her breasts, it was heaven.

Corbin brought his lips closer to Lucy's so they were almost touching, they could feel each others breaths mingling, it felt so wonderful. His lips were just about to brush hers when she gasped and turned onto her stomach in wonder. Corbin cursed under his breath.

"LOOK, IT'S A SHOOTING STAR!" She said in awe and she pointed to a flash of light sprinting across the sky.

At the sight of the orb of light darting across the sky, Corbin's disappointment was gone, he felt right because she had agreed to go on a date with him and nothing made him more content than having her in his arms. It felt so right.

**Was that good or bad? You guys decided! I'll try and update regularly tomorrow but if I can't I am sorry. I told you, I will update when I can so bare with me guys, back to school and all! Loving you all, xoxMusicalxox/ Si xx**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The First Date – Part 1

**I can't believe the weekend is finally here again, lol, and tonight I'm going to a karaoke night lol! Woo, I love family and friend karaoke's their just great! I hope you guys have all had an…interesting week in school, I certainly have.**

**Also, I'm trying my hardest to update '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' an update should be here by the end of the weekend! My feet hurt; I burnt them today with kettle water :( **

**Also, one of my reviewers asked how old Corbin and Lucy's brothers and sisters are. I'll start with Corbin's, his sister, Kia, is seven and Mathew is five. Then Lucy's brother Leo is fourteen and Hannah is eight.**

**I don't own High School Musical or any of the merchandise but I'm planning a great novel right now…fantasy!**

**Chapter 5 – The First Date – Part 1**

SATURDAY came surprisingly quick that week for both Corbin and Lucy. The excitement had settled between the two though neither chose to acknowledge it, they didn't want to seem too eager!

Lucy stood in front of the mirror inspecting her choice of clothing. She wore a simple soft mini skirt and a reasonably presentable white shirt with a tank top. Her hair was arranged in gentle curls and she wore only blusher to bring out the colour in her cheeks. She stepped back and nodded satisfied.

A moment later Hannah walked into the room, her book in her arms.

"Whoa, someone looks hot! Corbin won't be able to keep his hands off you!" She said smirking.

Lucy threw her a reproachful look and turned back to face her reflection. She sorted her curls out before saying very sternly, "You're two young to even think like that." 

"Oh come on Luc, I'm not dumb, I know what sex is!" Hannah said seriously.

"Why does everyone jump to that conclusion? My entire family has dirty minds." Lucy said throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Hannah laughed much to Lucy's disgust.

"Please, don't make me laugh; Mama and Dad practically caught you doing it in Corbin's bed." She sniggered.

"We were just cuddling brat! Stick with your books, you get everything else wrong." Lucy said cruelly and brushed past her sister angrily.

Hannah smiled to herself and shrugged her shoulders, right now; her books had to be better than boys…right?

THE door bell went and Gabriella helped Lucy straighten out her clothes. Then Lucy went to answer the door and smiled coming close to a very handsome looking Corbin. He was holding a white rose and handed it to her gently and very shamefully.

"Thank you Corbie, you look great." Lucy said blushing.

Corbin was dressed in a dark blue top and a pair of jeans. It looked as if he had attempted to brush his hair but it hadn't really worked, Corbin's hair was as wild as ever.

"You look fantastic you know!" Corbin said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Lucy said softly.

"So are you ready to go?" Corbin asked hopefully.

Lucy nodded and Corbin held out his hand for her, they were just about to leave when they heard a very loud and anxious, "WAIT!"

They stopped and there came a scrambling and a large flash and there Gabriella stood beaming with a camera.

"Mama! Please don't." Lucy said as Gabriella flashed the camera at them again.

"Oh come on spoilt sport, just one." Gabriella pleaded.

Corbin and Lucy looked at each other before nodding reluctantly.

"Okay just move a little closer and put your arms around each other." Gabriella ordered and they did as they were told and Gabriella held up the camera and a moment later there was a flash and the couple were looking at each other blushing.

"Right, enjoy your evening guys, 'Gabriella said, Troy was already on her side trying to pull her back into the house, "And Corbin, have her back by 10.30pm." She ordered.

Corbin turned to Lucy down the street and smiled, "So…what film do you want to see?"

THEY were just sitting down in their seats together; they both clutched a soda and a large popcorn between the two of them. Lucy had demanded they share their popcorn because she didn't want Corbin to spend too much money on her. He had argued but soon she had glared at him angrily and he had shut up.

They had decided on 'Hairspray' because Lucy hated horror and Corbin hated Romance films and although it had romance in it there was more Music in it that anything! Settled!

"This is supposed to be a great film." Lucy whispered popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah, Mathew and Kia saw it with my Mom and Dad. Mom and the kids loved it!" Corbin exclaimed.

"And Uncle Chad?" Lucy asked.

"He got five minutes into the film and fell asleep." Corbin said and Lucy laughed.

After two adverts about cars, the advert of coca cola played three times and the promotions of 'Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows' and 'No Reservations' the movie started.

"Do you think Zac Efron looks exactly like my Dad?" Lucy asked, her hand was resting against Corbin's and every time she went to eat her popcorn she would make sure her arm rubbed against his, it was driving him crazy.

"Yeah, 'Corbin gulped, "He does."

Corbin hardly concentrated through the movie. He was more interested on how close he could get to Lucy. A single touch from Lucy was making him very hot; soon they both were sitting with their elbows touching. None would let their connected skins break away so when they stretched to get the popcorn in was uncomfortable for both of them.

Suddenly something a few seats down distracted Corbin from his attentions on Lucy. A couple a few seats down were watching the movie when suddenly the young man sat up a little and stretched, a moment later his arm went down over his dates shoulder and she turned and cuddled closer. Nicely done, Corbin thought to himself and then he looked across at Lucy who was sipping her drink gracefully.

He felt his cheeks go red timidly and he smiled at Lucy. He was about to bring his arm over her shoulder when she looked at him and brought confusion to her face.

"Um…I'm just going to use the bathroom, excuse me." She said softly.

He nodded and watched her go. Whilst she was gone his phone began to buzz in his picket. He knew he wasn't supposed to have his phone on in the cinema's but he had put it on vibrate so no – one would hear him.

"Hello?" He whispered.

It was Damien.

"Hey! So how's it going?" Damien asked

"Not too bad, we're about half way through the film." Corbin replied.

"So…has there been any action? Any at all?" Damien asked.

"No! You're smiling aren't you?" Corbin queried a little coldly.

"A little but come on, aren't you supposed to be the famous jock who was caught behind the school bleachers with Dana Anderson the hottest girl in school?" Damien asked, Corbin knew he was having a pep talk but part of it was working.

"Hey! I'm not always the big hot jock everyone says I am!" He protested.

"Yeah but you _were_ the jock who was caught behind the bleachers with the hottest girl in school. That's got to count for something, right?" Damien asked.

"Look, 'Corbin snarled, "I've got to go, Lucy's coming back." Corbin exclaimed.

"Just kiss her; you'll never know if you don't try." Damien said and then he was gone.

Lucy came and sat back beside him when he was putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked gently.

"Oh, my Mom. She was phoning to see how everyone was going." Corbin lied and then he turned back towards the film.

Sadly the couple in the front were completely making out with their hands in inappropriate places. He became very sensitive to Lucy beside him for the couple made him feel intimidated and he wondered whether she expected him to meet their standards and if he did…would she hit him or something? Things in his mind, were not going well!

THE couple were just leaving the cinema's holding hands. Corbin had promised that he would take Lucy for something to eat too.

As they walked Corbin thought back on the good times he and Lucy had always had together. Taylor had always said to Corbin when Lucy had left that Corbin's heart had been taken by Lucy years and years ago when she was merely a foetus inside Gabriella's womb. Corbin had agreed from then, of course his heart was her's and hopefully one day…she would give him her heart in return. No man should have Lucy except him and he could not imagine his life without her.

He turned to her smiling and she stopped and looked at him beaming back.

"I care about you, you know that, right?" He asked her.

She nodded and she kissed him chastely against his lips. He shivered and smiled before hugging her close; they stood and held each other close their bodies melting close to one another.

"I…I lo –"

"WELL LOOK WHO IT IS? NERDY LUCY AND OUR MAN CORBIN!" Someone said loudly cutting Lucy off from her proclamation.

They turned gently and Corbin found himself facing someone he dreaded seeing…

**That's it for now! You'll all keep your eyes peeled for Part 2 I trust. Furthermore, one of my dedicated reviewers asked my permission to write a Troyella Sequel to '**_**In Need Of A Savior'**_

**The idea is still in the makes right now for I certainly won't be making another sequel to this or '**_**In Need Of A Savior'**_** so I'll let you know what's going on! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	6. The First Date – Part 2

**OMG! It's the morning and the karaoke last night was amazing and what a night guys! We sang and sang and sang! It was awesome! All my friends and family were there and everyone was loving each other lol. My mothers friends were trying to buy me drinks lol and I would only let them buy me pop, they said I was really innocent lol, me? innocent? Never! But it just goes to show you can have an AWESOME night without drinking:P**

**Right, I've babbled enough**

**I don't own High School Musical but I totally own Lucy and Corbin…their mine don't thief them! **

**Chapter 6 – The First Date – Part 2**

"WELL LOOK WHO IT IS? NERDY LUCY AND OUR MAN CORBIN!" Someone said loudly cutting Lucy off from her proclamation.

They turned gently and Corbin found himself facing someone he dreaded seeing, there the conceited little git stood, Alex and Corbin's supposed group of friends.

"What do you want?" Corbin snarled stepping in front of Lucy, he felt like he needed to protect her, after all, he had hurt her because of his friends and he promised himself he would never do it again.

"So cold Corbin, what this little bitch doing with you?" Alex demanded pointing at Lucy who was standing with her arms wrapped around herself and her gaze set on the floor.

"Shut it Alex!" Corbin said his fists clenched.

"Ooooh, or what? Are you dating her? Are you dating that little cheap slut?" Alex laughed and so did the others, that was it, Corbin wasn't taking anymore, he threw his entire strength into the punch and suddenly Alex was sprawled out on the floor.

Corbin flew at him punching and kicking Alex as the teenagers around them tried ineffectively to pull him. After yanking him off for the third time Corbin stood proudly and glared at Alex.

"Go on, you with your whore! She'd better be worth it?" Alex growled.

"If you ever and I mean ever try and hurt her again I will kill you." Corbin screamed and he turned to smile back at Lucy but realised she was gone.

"Where is she?" Corbin demanded glaring at a young boy called Gregory.

"She just ran, I think…I think she went…went to the…pa…park." Gregory stammered nervously.

Corbin took off leaving the boys behind startled and scared, they had never seen their friend so angry. Corbin had been truly furious when the friends had mouthed Lucy and he was eager to see her.

He searched through the park, it was empty and lifeless but he could hear someone sobbing gently close by. He followed the sniffling and found it was Lucy whimpering and sobbing under the jungle gym. Corbin came and sat beside her and she sank into his embrace and she cried there into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I've…I've com…completely ruined our…da…date!" Lucy wailed.

"Of course you haven't! Listen those jerks just tried to wreck it and they didn't. I promise you, they didn't." Corbin said tenderly.

"You are so sweet; I can't believe how much I hated you when you were talking about me to the boys. I was really hurt." Lucy said smiling softly.

"I'll never hurt you again Lucy, I swear it." Corbin exclaimed.

They held onto each other the darkness surrounding them, when Lucy's tears had subsided they had stood. They stood there together, holding one another like they had been previously. Her fine and sleek body was held so tight against his, it was enough to drive him over the edge.

"Come on, 'Corbin whispered, "Let's go get something to eat." He whispered and with their hands interlocked together they walked off forgetting Alex and his pig headed posse. It was just Lucy and Corbin.

THEY had arrived in the small outdoor restaurant at least fifteen minutes later. They were seated immediately and both teenagers looked at each other timidly.

It was a splendid restaurant; soft gentle love music was playing in the background causing the mood to change to a tender awkwardness.

After ordering their food Lucy looked around blushing, "This is a really expensive restaurant! Are you sure you –"

"Everything's fine Luc, don't worry." Corbin said smiling.

Lucy leaned across and touched his hand across the table. He squeezed her hand and they smiled and stared at each other gently.

"Can you remember when we were younger, 'Corbin laughed, "And we rein acted a wedding?"

"Oh yeah, I loved that! Except Mama dressed you up as the Bride and I was the Groom." Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, I thought I looked very stylish in that dress." Corbin said briskly.

Lucy laughed and the conversation continued about their childhood. Corbin retold the story of how they had got lost down the brook in Albuquerque for two hours. Then whilst eating they had sat giggling over how they had walked into a large coal shed with their best church clothes on. Troy and Chad had laughed their heads off whilst Taylor and Gabriella stood trying to rub the black off their faces, scolding them angrily.

A moment later 'I Will Always Love You' started playing and Lucy looked up at the dancing couples keenly. Corbin sensed she was in the mood to dance. He stood smiling and held out his hand to her.

"Do you want to dance?" He questioned.

She blushed and nodded and taking his head, she allowed him to lead her off to the dance floor.

The couples dancing around them were older them then, Lucy and Corbin were the youngest couple dancing and the older couples were looking around at them smiling, perhaps remembering what they had been like when they were that age.

Lucy laid her head tenderly on Corbin's shoulder; Corbin brought his arms tighter around her waist and held onto her gently. She felt so loving against him. He loved the feel of Lucy with him. There was such tenderness in their relationship. He knew that with Lucy he might never have her completely, Lucy's life had been built around a lot of mistrust and Corbin knew she only trusted her family. After Richard, it was hard for Lucy to trust anyone and he knew that Lucy sorely lacked the comfort of her dead twin, whom Gabriella and Troy had christened, 'Zac'

"Thank you Corbin." Lucy whispered in his ear.

Corbin looked at her smiling, "For what?" He queried.

"For everything, you're my best friend!" Lucy said smiling and Corbin pulled her closer still, it was just so good to be in her arms.

THE couple were walking home slowly, hand in hand. Lucy turned to Corbin smiling.

"I guess I have to forgive you now, right?" She laughed.

"I hope you do, I feel really terrible for what I did. The boys, they just put so much pressure on me." Corbin said, his face tensed in sorrow.

They had come to a halt and Lucy and Corbin turned to look at each other, there was seriousness hidden in their strong gazes. Corbin reached up and touched Lucy's face. She flinched at his touch and he smiled tenderly.

"A…are…you going…to…ki…kiss me?" She stammered nervously.

Corbin nodded, bringing his face down to hers.

"What…what if I'm bad?" Lucy asked nervously.

"You could never disappoint me." He whispered to her and he touched her face and she hesitantly met his lips with hers.

They sat, their lips brushing softly against one another's, their stomachs churned with satisfaction and a moment later their tongues were tangled together in a manic passion.

When they pulled apart they sat holding each other. Corbin smiled to himself; her kiss had been so intoxicating. It had been worth sixteen years of waiting. He looked at Lucy smiling as she brought her lips back to his and they continued to kiss and nip at each other. Corbin pulled away and started to kiss at her neck. He loved hearing her moan and gasp at his touch and he was enjoying the adventure of exploring her neck.

He smiled at her when he pulled away from her.

"Everything's alright now, isn't it?" He asked her

Kissing her forehead, Corbin smiled, "Everything's great!"

WHEN Lucy got home she smiled to herself and came into the living room with a gentle beam on her face. Gabriella and Troy were sitting together on the sofa together with Bear curled up by their feet.

"Someone looks happy." Gabriella said, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I had a great night, 'Lucy said softly, "One of the best."

"I'm glad; will you be going out again?" Troy mused smiling.

"Hopefully." Lucy giggled and went upstairs with Bear following her quickly.

Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled, "Well…what do you know, our girls in love!"

**That's it! I'm done or now, I don't think there's going to be much to this. There will be a few chapters and that's it I think. Were any of you disappointed with it?**

**Also, I'm still sorting through my next story, I think I've got a plot sorted out so as soon as I finish the trailer and the first chapter, I'll let you know all about it! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	7. Are We Meant To Love?

**Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, a lot of family problems and with school back it's been kind of hard to update. I am so sorry guys.**

**Right now I'm listening to Wicked's '**_**What Is This Feeling?**_**' I've never seen Wicked but I've always dreamed of seeing it and also if I'm older and ever make it onto the west end stage, highly unlikely, I'd love to play Galinda! It would be great because I would be totally out of my character.**

**This is not the final chapter but it's not far from the end.**

**Chapter 7 – Are We Meant To Love?**

THERE was a delightful mood in the atmosphere two days after Lucy's and Corbin's first date. Corbin had phone Lucy the day after their date and they had proceeded to talk of it openly and with enjoyment. It was a wonderful experience though both teenagers were unaware of what they were and what they offered to the other.

Lucy was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast. Henry was shovelling a pancake onto her plate and smiled at her, it seemed that he too had been told of the date.

"So…have you seen Corbin?" Troy queried from behind his newspaper, Gabriella sat beside him sipping her coffee, a smile playing on her still elegant and beautiful face.

"Oh, I spoke to him, 'Lucy replied blushing, "But…I haven't seen him." 

"Nervous about seeing him, are you?" Gabriella asked gently.

"A little, I mean, I'm a little unsure of what we are. I mean, he's been my best friend for so long, can you have a best friend that's your boyfriend?" Lucy asked shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll find out what's what soon. I know how besotted Corbin is with you." Gabriella giggled.

Lucy swallowed her final mouthful of pancake and grabbed her bag ready for school. She kissed her mother and father and patted Hannah's hair. She swiped at Leo's head and he ducked laughing. She kissed Henry's head and Clarice's nose. She waved goodbye and set off for school.

Just as she was walking down the street she felt someone's hand connect with hers, she turned quickly and found Corbin beaming across at her.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully and he kissed her cheek softly.

"Hi, 'She whispered and she dragged him up the street with sorrow in her heart and confusion coursing through her young mind, "How has your day been so far?"

"Great! It's even better now." Corbin said affectionately.

He leant down to kiss her but she put a hand up and pushed him away. He looked at her perplexed and worried.

"What's wrong? You haven't changed your mind have you?" He questioned.

Lucy looked up at the youngster with her bold regretful eyes, he looked panicked and she touched his cheek as if to comfort him gently. His eyes softened all the more under her sad gaze.

"No, I haven't changed my mind about us but I just want to know…what are we Corbie?" Lucy asked softly.

Corbin relaxed and pressed his nose against hers, their eyes connected and their hearts fluttered against one another's.

"We can be whatever you want us to be, 'Corbin whispered to her tenderly, he felt her lips brush against him and they stood kissing lovingly, exploring each others mouths and feeling the undying love that they had waited for sixteen years for, "I love you."

"Are we meant to Love Corbie?" Lucy asked breathlessly.

"Of course we are, I've love you for years on end, you've always been the one that has kept me going through everything. Mom always used to say you were my soul mate and I didn't always quite understand what she meant but I do now. We are meant to love Lucy because you're not only my best friend but the love of my life." Corbin whispered to her softly. **(Was that too corny?)**

Lucy reached her hands up into Corbin's hair and stroked his rich locks warmly, he closed his eyes and smiled, the pure affection and dedication she put into every fond caress.

"I love you." Lucy whispered to her gently.

Corbin smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead and they stood and held each other softly breathing in each others breaths and becoming calm with each loving kiss and hug they committed to each other.

"So does that mean we're together?" Corbin asked enthusiastically.

"If you want to?" Lucy said, it was more of a question that a comment.

Corbin kissed her softly, "Yes I do, more than anything."

With that, they walked off towards East High and faced the big bad world together, as it was meant to be.

GABRIELLA smiled as she scrubbed the last of the breakfast plates that morning. She was humming to herself jubilantly when she felt two arms encircle around her waist.

She felt lips press against her cheek and smiled, "And what do you want Mr Bolton?" She teased.

Troy gasped into her ear, "Can't a husband show a general interest in his wife, _Mrs Bolton_?" He laughed.

Gabriella eye's fell on Corbin and Lucy who were walking down the street hand in hand. Previously she had found them kissing gently on the street. It had shocked her very much but she smiled, it was endearing to see them kissing so passionately.

She had left them to their privacy; she didn't want them to feel like she was watching them or anything and when she had returned they had been walking to school together, holding hands.

Troy following her gaze smiled, "I must say, they look wonderful together."

"Yeah, best friends and now…their together!" She said valiantly.

"I guess that feeling, they probably get it too?" Troy asked.

"Like us?" Gabriella said smiling.

"We know that feeling, that hard to breathe, tight hearted feeling. Loving each other forever kind of feeling." Troy replied beaming.

"Do you think they'll be together for a long time, 'Gabriella asked, "Like us?"

"Of course they will, though I don't want grandchildren as of yet." Troy laughed.

Gabriella turned in his arms, wiping her hands in a towel. She brought them up to his cheeks and kissed him fervently. He groaned into her kiss and she felt him smile against her lips.

"Together…they don't sound too bad together. I wonder will they tell the rest of the family at the barbeque tomorrow night?" Gabriella laughed.

"Sure, I suppose they will. I think its best they tell them." Troy replied.

Gabriella nodded and nuzzled into her husband's strong chest, at least her little girl was happy!

**There you are! Another chapter, it's a little short but I promise you guys that I'll make it longer next time, alright?**

**Furthermore, I've had a trailer of the new story I've been thinking about! It's called 'My Musical Girl' check it out; the trailer is the only thing that's up now.**

**Here is the summary:** **Gabriella is a struggling West End Actress Troy Bolton owns the theatre she has entered into. He wants her and she hates him! What will he do to possess her, even if it's changing her career? TROYELLA!**


	8. The Family Barbeque

**Hey there guys! I've been so busy and school work is really starting to pile up on me, I promise you guys that I will try my hardest to update my stories as much as I can. I can't believe how hard it is to update now, it kind of sad. I really miss coming on here all the time. I mean, sure I come on Fan fiction quite a lot but I miss coming on and just reading my reviews. Everything so rushed lately!**

**Anyway, I've babbled on and on.**

**Chapter 8 – The Family Barbeque **

THE family barbeque was in full swing when Lucy stood in her bedroom window looking out at her obscenely large family. She straightened her summer dress and observed her family.

There Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke stood talking with Auntie Kelsi. Her brother Leo and cousin Mindy were splashing each other wildly in the swimming pool. She made a face and saw her mother and her father gently kissing across one of the tables. Kia and Amber were sitting under of one of the oak trees at the bottom of the garden, reading together. Uncle Chad was cooking rather enthusiastically and Taylor and Mathew were watching him, holding out their plates for a hot dog with reluctant looks on their faces, Uncle Chad wasn't the greatest cook in the world.

Then…she saw him, Corbin, talking to Uncle Jason. She felt nerves build up inside her, Corbin always made her feel nervous and he dressed simple, in shorts and T- shirt.

She straightened her dress one more time and patted Bear on the head who was sitting patiently at her side before walking out of her room and downstairs with her faithful dog following her closely.

She made her way outside and Damien came rushing up to her and hugged her.

"Hey little Cousin, 'He laughed trying futilely to ruffle her hair, she managed to get out of his grasp, "So…Corbin and you…huh? Huh? I knew this day would come. I knew it!" He said triumphantly.

Lucy felt the blush tingle across her cheeks and she smiled, "Yeah, you haven't said anything, have you?" She queried.

"No, 'Damien said, "Only Ashleigh and I know, and you're parents of course. I don't think Corbin's even told _his_ parents."

Lucy giggled and she waved to Damien before making her way across to Corbin who was sipping his drink nonchalantly.

She dug her hands into his side and he yelped out in surprise! She laughed and he turned in her arms.

"Oh, hey, finally decided to join us have you?" Corbin smirked.

"Don't tease. I'm nervous." Lucy replied.

Corbin turned to the family members and noticed a few of them staring with curious faces, "Oh, I think we'd better stop…um…holding one another." He said and he pulled out of her embrace.

Lucy looked around at her family and felt the blush creep up her face once more. She saw her mother cuddled up with her father, Gabriella was smiling at the couple and Lucy looked at her feet and played with her hands.

She felt Corbin lean in closer to her, his warm gentle breath tickled her neck seductively; it was enough to drive her crazy!

"Come on; let's go to the trees. It's quieter there." He whispered, his tone was playful indicating what he wanted from his partner.

He was about to lead her off towards the quieter part of the garden but she tugged for him to come back and he looked down on her, perplexed.

"What's…what's wrong?" Corbin questioned.

Lucy shook her head, "The little ones are there and my Mom would kill me if she caught us down there."

Corbin frowned, a little disappointed but he watched Lucy walk off towards her other cousins, she was now talking to Ashleigh. He watched, truly fascinated by his girlfriends movements. Her figure haunted him.

At that moment, Corbin was approached by Troy. He saw that his had a faint flush on his face and Corbin could sense it was another 'personal' talk coming his way. He observed his Uncle; his lips were red from kissing Auntie Gabi and his hair was ruffled. His ultramarine eyes, also Lucy's eyes smiled at him and Corbin felt a strange boundless fondness for the man watching him keenly.

"So when are you telling the family?" He queried.

"Um...I haven't thought about it, Lucy and I haven't thought about it." Corbin said shrugging his shoulders.

His Uncle nodded smiling, he held out his hand and Corbin, hesitantly shook it.

"Well all I see is welcome to the family, officially." Troy said beaming.

The smile on Corbin's face grew and grew with contentment and joy. He was accepted, he was truly accepted by his Uncle and that meant more than being accepted into the family than anything! His excitement and exhilaration was unlimited.

Corbin turned to look at Lucy who was beaming at him, she motioned for him to join her and she walked over to her and she whispered softly, "We'll tell them, we will, won't we?" She seemed a little unsure but he nodded kissing her forehead swiftly.

"Yes, we will." He said tenderly.

She looked around nervously at the group of people and smiled comfortably.

"Come on, I want to be alone." She whispered and led him through the house and upstairs to her room.

They could still hear the party music downstairs and Lucy went and sat down on the side of her bed. Corbin sat beside her rather awkwardly and they were filled with silence.

"So…um, 'Corbin began, breaking the ice, the quiver of nervousness in his voice did not go unnoticed by Lucy, "You look…um great by the way."

Lucy giggled and let her hand slip on top of Corbin's, light skin met dark skin and shivers erupted up their young bodies.

"Thanks and you look very handsome!" She said almost proudly.

They sat like so again and the eruption of laughter from down in the garden made the moment all the more awkward.

"Luc…can we talk…seriously?" Corbin asked.

The smile on Lucy's face fell instantaneously; she threw herself up from the bed and made her way to the window, trying to prevent tears from burning down her cheeks.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you? Oh I knew it was too good to be true, I feel so stupid, how could I ever imagine you lik –"

"LUCY! Stop!" Corbin said, he had pressed her up against the wall and was looking at her gravely.

She gulped worriedly and Corbin brushed his lips against Lucy's once before pulling back and stroking her wonderfully. Lucy closed her eyes gently and a tear dripped down her cheek. Corbin kissed it away and tasted the saltiness on her face.

"I'm not breaking up with you silly! Why would you think that?" He asked stroking her hair perpetually.

Lucy shook her head confused, "I don't know, 'She replied shrugging her shoulders, "I just worry sometimes. I never thought I'd be able to walk up to you and kiss you but…that day is here. Its here now." She said.

Corbin leant down and kissed her tenderly, it was one of their chaste kisses but it was evidently, perhaps one of their most gentlest.

"No, what I want to talk to you about is…is…I just want to know, do you think we're going to last?" Corbin asked, her sounded just as nervous as Lucy felt and Lucy's pounding heart weakened under his adorable smile.

"I don't know what the future holds Corbin, 'She whispered caressing his dark face, "But…I know that if you truly want to be with me and if I want to be with you, then our future and our time together can last for as long as we want. Do you believe that?" She asked.

"Yes Luc, I do." He replied and he kissed her more passionately than before, their hands went to tangle in each others hair and Corbin laughed and pulled away remembering a very awkward and comical memory.

Lucy looked up at him, befuddled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking back." Corbin said shaking with laughter.

Lucy was truly confused but she smirked all the same.

"What? What about?" She giggled lightly.

"About our attempted first kiss, when we were thirteen!" Corbin laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and began to laugh, she allowed Corbin to drag her over to her bed and they lay there laughing and giggling as they remembered the very uncomfortable moment when they had attempted to share their first kiss.

"We didn't have a clue, 'Lucy said stroking Corbin's chest, "I felt so uncomfortable that day."

"Did…did you want to kiss?" Corbin asked.

Lucy mused for a moment, she tried to remember her feelings that day, what she thought and she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted very much to kiss you."

"Good, you know, I really wanted you to be my first kiss. Even after kissing Sarah, I regretted it because she wasn't you." Corbin said guiltily.

She laughed though she didn't want him to feel the sorrow that hung within her heart for when she had heard of his kiss with Sarah…

**Flashback………**

_Lucy sat in the library, her latest project was to write about Greek Mythology and she was more than interested to get started. A moment later one of her friends, Catherine Williams came darting towards her, her clumsy feet carrying her as fast as she could._

"_Lucy! Lucy!" She called._

_Lucy hushed her up immediately and Catherine fell silent blushing._

"_Sorry, 'She whispered, "I just have such big news to tell you." She exclaimed._

"_Really? Come sit down and tell me." Lucy said patting the chair. _

_Being thirteen had changed Lucy, she may have been a very innocent girl but she became very dedicated to her work and wanted to be a great student for East High._

"_Well…I'm sure you already know this, after all he's your best friend!" She giggled._

"_What?" Lucy questioned._

"_Corbin! It's Corbin!" Catherine told her._

"_What? What's the matter? Is Corbin hurt?" Lucy asked, she stood ramming her books into her bag frenziedly, if Corbin was hurt she would have to go and see him._

"_No, 'Catherine said shaking her head, "It's nothing like that, nothing like that at all, _

"_Then what's wrong?" Lucy asked observing Catherine with confused eyes._

"_Corbin! He and Sarah Rodgers were just making out in the science department. The teacher caught them!" Catherine giggled._

_As the sentence sunk in Lucy's body became lifeless and dull. Corbin kissing Sarah Rodgers, only a few days ago he had tried to kiss her! He had said it was for someone special…maybe Sarah __**was **__that special someone and that's why he had wanted to kiss her._

"_Lucy…are…are you alright?" Catherine queried nervously._

_Lucy wiped a tear that had defied her and slid down her cheek and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
_

_Do…do you want to talk about it?" Catherine asked._

"_No, I just want to be alone." She whimpered._

_Catherine nodded, for a moment she hung back as if deciding whether to respect her friend's wishes or to leave as she had been asked. A moment of hesitating proved too much for Catherine and she moved away from Lucy leaving her to whimper and cry alone._

_Feeling truly sick she stood and made her way to the nurse's room, Lucy went home that day and stayed in bed sobbing all afternoon…_

………_**End of flashback………**_

…"We're alright now though, aren't we?" Corbin asked nervously.

"Of course, come on, 'Lucy said, she stood and held out her hand for him to take, "We'd better go and tell the family."

"Really?" He asked brightly.

Lucy nodded and both youngsters walked downstairs together to face their family and tell them the good news.

THE entire family fell silent as Lucy and Corbin came to the front of the group and hushed everyone up. Lucy and Corbin looked at one another nervously; they had not planned on what they were going to say.

"Um…we have something to tell you guys." Lucy exclaimed.

They saw certain members of their family react to what they were saying; Uncle Zeke and Auntie Kelsi looked at one another in confusion. Some of their cousins giggled and their eyes fell on Damien who was smiling widely at the pair.

"Well…you see…um, how…how to explain this…um –"

"Just tell them already!" Damien protested and everyone laughed.

Corbin glared at his cousin before turning to his family who were all waiting impatiently for their announcement. He said with a shaking voice, "Lucy and I, we're…we're dating."

They stood in silence for a moment, their eyes wide with surprise and their mouths wide with the words that had fallen from Corbin.

Then suddenly, "WHOA! THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Congratulations guys!"

"Oh, that's great news."

Lucy smiled as everyone came rushing over to them and hugging them. Embarrassment filled them when Mindy suddenly started to chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Everyone was chanting now, well except for Uncle Troy but he was even smiling at the youngster and everyone suddenly Corbin turned Lucy's head up to his and he captured her lips with his and everyone started whooping and cheering.

"I love you." Lucy whispered.

"I love you too." Corbin exclaimed tenderly before he proceeded to capture her lips as his own…

**That is it! There is one final chapter left, that will be a prologue! **

**So, I know it was a short story lol and I've been really happy with my reviews, I'm so pleased so many of you have liked this story and its kind of rushed for the ending but there is so much problems going on down here, I just can't concentrate on this. Plus, I have two other stories to keep writing! Anyway, thanks so much guys and keep your eyes open for my prologue!**

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xx**


	9. Epilogue

**Oh guys, its quite sad ending this story so quickly. It's got to be my smallest story ever. Now guys, it was a very rushed story but I do hope I haven't disappointed any of you with anything!**

**This last chapter is dedicated to every single on of you and especially ****FanFicFreakForever,**** so I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.**

**Epilogue **

THERE was a high scent of nectar hanging in the air of Albuquerque that summer. It had been six years since Lucy and Corbin had got together. The scent of happiness lingered contently in the air and the cheers of children could be heard in a small family park.

"Lucy! Lucy, come back." A little girl with soft light blonde hair yelled as she chased after a twenty two year old with soft brown hair and enchanting blue eyes darted away from her.

The young woman giggled loudly as she felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her down. She looked up into soft brown eyes and she smiled, she nuzzled her boyfriend's nose and smiled.

"Hello Corbie." She said affectionately.

"Hey Luc." Corbin laughed.

Corbin was about to lower his lips down to meet Lucy's when he felt someone throw themselves onto his back and he too was tackled to the floor.

They both looked up and found the blonde haired little angel looking down on them. Her name was Katie and she was Damien and Ashleigh's daughter. She was five years old and very adorable. She especially loved to hang out with Lucy and Corbin, they were her favourites.

"Corbin, were you going to kiss Lucy then? Yuk!" Katie proclaimed.

"Hey, one day you'll be kissing boys and you won't think it's so yucky!" Lucy giggled.

"Yes I will! I'll think it's yucky for ever. YUK! YUK! YUK!" Katie exclaimed rather proudly.

Lucy picked up Katie and hugged her close to her.

"Can I have some ice cream please?" Katie asked, she had seen the ice cream van close by and was suddenly craving the sweet cold dessert.

"Sure, let's go get some ice cream." Corbin said and Katie ran on ahead while Lucy took Corbin's hand and they walked together following.

"I love to babysit her!" Lucy said smiling.

"So do I, but you know…it's kind of lonely in the house…just the two of us?" Corbin said deviously.

Corbin and Lucy had moved in together a year ago, they loved their life together. It was right to be so close together, cuddling on the sofa to watch movies, coming home to find the other with a surprise meal or just simply waiting for a kiss, making love gently at night and hanging around relaxingly with one another.

"Hey! We have the dog." Lucy protested.

"Sure, I love Mags and all but…you know…perhaps just one baby! Please Luc." Corbin pleaded.

They had not thought of marriage but Corbin was desperate for children for he doted on Katie and he loved all the other children too, the family was big and filled with life and love.

"Do you think my Dad is going to allow you to get me pregnant Corbie?" Lucy said firmly.

"Hey, your Dad understands our relationship and was saying the other night, he wants grandchildren! And Auntie Gabi, she wants so many grandchildren you wouldn't believe it." Corbin complained.

Lucy stopped and looked at Corbin her smile softening, "Okay, we'll talk about it right?"

Corbin looked astounded; he threw his arms around her and spun her around in the air. She giggled wildly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Corbin cheered.

"Hey Lucy! Corbin! Are you coming?" Katie called waving her arms at them.

Corbin and Lucy smiled, they walked towards Katie feeling pleasure burning inside them, everything was alright.

GABRIELLA watched smiling as her daughter and her partner walked from her house carrying little Katie in her arms.

The thought of Richard was gone finally and her family was safe and secure. Katie was everything to Lucy and Lucy was everything to Gabriella as were her other children.

"They look adorable together; I think Damien and Ashleigh needed their time alone. Katie tires them so much." Gabriella giggled.

Troy came up beside her, "Yeah, but Lucy and Corbin will do anything for anyone. Their so special together, a real couple."

"See, aren't you happy you gave Corbin a chance with Lucy!"

"Of course I am, part of me still doesn't trust him but hey, she loves him and I've never seen her more happy." Troy commented.

Gabriella kissed her husband softly on the lips, "You are the most specialist Man ever you know. I know how you worry for the children."

"Yeah, 'Troy said briskly, "But their not children anymore. I kind of miss them, you know."

It was okay for the parents to miss their children, out of their three children, Hannah who was fourteen was the only one who remained with them, Leo, was still in college and Lucy had a job and was already thinking of settling down with Corbin.

"Its okay, we still have each other and the guys, Taylor and Chad and all the other gang!" Gabriella said trying to comfort her husband.

"I know, everything's fine the way it is, and I love you." He told her.

"And I love you too." Gabriella whispered and kissed him one final time…

"GOODNIGHT Lucy, Goodnight Corbin." Katie whispered, she was snuggled under the blankets in the spare bedroom in Lucy and Corbin's house.

"Have you got Willow?" Lucy asked referring to Katie's favourite stuffed teddy bear named Willow.

Lucy leant down and kissed Katie's forehead and Corbin stroked her hair softly. They were about to shut the door when Katie sat up in bed.

"Can you leave the door open please, so there's light inside?" She pleaded.

Lucy smiled, "Okay sweetie, goodnight." She whispered, and she left the door open so the light twinkled through the bedroom for Katie.

They were walking back downstairs together, it was half past nine and it was later than Katie's usual time to go to bed but she was allowed to stay up a little when she slept over their house.

"You know what; I really do want children Corbie. I love having the kids around." Lucy said serenely.

"You mean it?" Corbin asked sitting beside her.

Lucy nodded, and she pressed her lips to Corbin's, "Yes because we are meant to love Corbin. You're my soul mate."

Corbin smiled and pulled Lucy close, having her tell him they were meant to love meant more than life itself. He kissed her forehead and smiled, everything was going to be alright! They had been childhood friends and now they were closer than ever.

**That's done now, it's finally over guys! I know many of you may be gutted but I really enjoyed writing this story and reading your charming reviews. You're all fantastic! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter; you all rock and keep on rocking!**


End file.
